I Don't Need Pixie Dust
by xXxLadyFreakyStyleyxXx
Summary: Mary thought a stroll to Kensington Garden on a lovely evening would be a pleasant way to spend another day in London. When she gets stuck in the garden after lock out time she meets a strange boy that takes her on the ride of her life. PeterxReader
1. All Around The Mulberry Bush

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Peter Pan, The lost boys, Disney or anything else I may be forgetting. Enjoy! ^^  
><strong>

I Don't Need Pixie Dust:A Peter Pan Fanfiction

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter One: All Around the Mulberry Bush

The cobblestones of an unforgiving ground were shoved into her face as she was pushed to it rather brutishly by a man who felt it was necessary to do so. The busy streets of London could be a dangerous place for a thirteen year old girl who had no muscle of her own to defend herself from an ignorant passer by. She got up sluggishly and examined the fresh scrapings on the palms of her hands and the small smears of blood that stained them. "Not too bad." She mumbled to herself. As she closed them into fists she winced slightly at the pain and opened them once more.

"Maybe a small problem, but still not bad." She murmured once more. As someone bumped her shoulder rather violently she was reminded that she was hindering traffic and upsetting many people so she hastily began walking once more toward her destination. Kensington Garden was quite a lovely sight to see and to Mary-Lynn Soniford it was a destination worth taking a hit to get to. Like every child in London, she had at one point been told of the stories that after the "lock-out time" fairies would roam about freely inside the garden's gates and the tale of it all mystified her. Mary knew she shouldn't have been outside of her home but she feared not of consequence.

Her grandparents had been ever so lenient to her ever since they first took her into their home with loving arms. Although there were times she would be punished it was never very severe. Mary smiled to herself when she thought of all the times her grandmother had brought her to the garden years ago before the fire. Her mother had accompanied them as well and the outing was a grand one. Mary would run around picking many different flowers and giving them to her mother and grandmother who would smile warmly and laugh delicately with each return.

She sighed lightly with a sad smile as the memories flowed through her mind. She felt no sorrow for the passing of her parents, only a deep longing to see them once more. But a goal such as this could only be reached by her dreams being one way and the other being of the utmost unacceptability to her. And so she was content with just the dreams even if it was only just a fantasy. Thankful to the highest degree that her mind made the illusion-like meetings recurring.

The sun was beginning to meet the horizon as she neared her destination, staining the sky with mixtures of purple and pink giving the earth a brilliant warm glow. "I must reach the garden before lock-out time." She whispered to herself hastily as she quickened her pace. London was calming down as she got closer to the garden, she didn't have to push past as many people. After rounding the corner of a street the gates of the garden came into view and she felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. '_Perhaps mother was right, about the magic in this garden after lock-out time_.' She thought.

As she neared the gates she noticed only a few people were in the garden, just the usual; Elderly couples, widowed women, families, and a few street children. She had no wish to stay past lock-out time, only to bask in the garden's beauty for the few moments she would be allowed until said event occurred. As Mary neared a blooming daffodil bush she eyed the vibrant colors with exuberance set into her warm, hazel irises. She picked one just for herself and gingerly stuck it into her coat pocket. There was a nice lush bed of tall green grass near the bush on which she laid down upon, surrounding herself with the plant.

She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes letting her ears attune themselves to the noises around her. Crickets chirped, leaves in the trees rustled as many animals moved through them, and some where off in the distance Mary could've sworn she'd heard a toad lazily croaking in the distance. There were some pitter patters of feet along the pavement that lined the vegetation but she dismissed it as children at play and ignored it. The world seemed to fall away as she lay there, the winter wind howling over her sending the occasional shiver through her. She lazily clung to consciousness though she wanted very much to just doze off in the colorful haven, wisps of pollen tickling her petite noise as they were carried through the air.

'_My Mother and Father in heaven, if only I could share these moments with you once more_.' She thought sullenly. '_But I suppose you can still enjoy the sight from your clouded mast, and that's enough._' She thought in an effort to cheer herself up. It had worked, a method in which Mary had developed over the years of coping with the absence of her beloved care takers. London's grey, rainy skies began to tint with bright waves of amber and violet as the sun set down on this, her day out to Kensington which signaled for her unwanted departure. '_Perhaps, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt_.' She thought drowsily as she curled up on the soft bed of long grass.

The sounds of the world slowly began to melt together and all at once drift away into a most welcoming silence as Mary further burrowed herself into the gentle greenery. It was moments such as these that she appreciated greatly, when she could tune out the rest of the world and retreat into one of her making that wrapped her in the wooly cotton layers of her own infancy. In the back of her mind she hummed a children's tune that her mother had taught her and let it surround her. Mary couldn't help but give into the nagging want of her own body's request to doze off for only a few moment. 'A minute or two would be of no harm.' She told herself closing her eyes once more, letting the sound of her own delicate breath lull her to sleep.

[[*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*]]

The chill of a more harsher wind was the first thing Mary met when her mind jolted her back into reality. The sky that once glowed with bright and brilliant shades and tints of purple and pinkish orange was now pitch black and littered with thousands of luminescent stars as well as a shining moon in their company. As the shock of night settled into her small form Mary's mind was flying at a hundred miles a minute worrying endlessly about how she would get home or if a venture home on her own would produce a harmful stranger were right around the corner to hinder her return to her loved ones. Anxiety made it's peak in her emotions as it devoured her with thoughts of spending the night alone in the darkness, no one to protect her from the possible unforeseen dangers that could be lurking in the gardens after lock-out time.

The sight of the once open, welcoming gates of the garden closed off to the public and the outside world frightened her a great deal and sent her spiraling further into her own fears. '_Father how I wish you were here.'_ She thought desperately. A small crushing of fallen leaves sounded behind her and she wheeled her body around to meet it's maker but when she turned she found nothing but the still of the night looming over the greenery that during the day had welcomed her with bright color but were now covered by shadows with only the dim light of a street lamp toward the south of the garden to illuminate their exsistance. Mary's heart was threatening to burst out of her chest at the rate it was beating. Her eyes were wide and searching, watching, leaving no space unseen assuring herself that she was truly alone in this garden.

Although she did not wish to be alone here in the darkness of night she also did not want the unwelcome eyes of another watching her as she squirmed for safety. "Is anyone there?" She called out hoarsely, her palms shaking with anxiety. No answer. Her mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour as she heard more shuffling amongst the bushes. She whirled around hoping to see the source of the sound but was once again faced with nothing but the shrubbery.

She let out an exasperated sigh and felt her eyes start to water slightly. Then out of no where the bush began to rustle and she heard a grunt, it was male but not an adult. Mary quickly scanned the ground for something to defend herself with in case this was an attacker. She quickly found a narrow branch on the ground near a tree and snatched it up into her tight grip. Holding it up to the bush, she took a cautious step and slowly advanced forward.

"I don't care who you are just, show yourself!" She interjected holding up the branch shakily. A boyish chuckle sounded from the bush as it rustled. She frowned out of annoyance and threw the branch at the bush out of frustration. "Ow!" The voice cried as the projectile impacted upon what Mary assumed to be some part of his body. "Who are you?" She asked once more.

A figure began to emerge from the foliage but hesitated for a moment as if it were stuck to the bush. Mary took another step forward, the fact that her observer was incapacitated at the moment. The figure lurched forward into the dim glow of the street light and Mary couldn't believe what she saw. There silhouetted in the luminescence of the lamp was a boy, who looked to be about 15 or 16, clad in green with worn brown shoes and a green hat stuck with a red feather that blew carelessly in the breeze. "No...it couldn't be...it's impossible." She mumbled to herself almost incoherently.

The boy looked up with inquiring eyes before he leapt to his feet with a wide grin spread across his face. "Hello, my name's Peter!" He said enthusiastically. Mary opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out. Peter looked at her puzzled, tilting his head to the left slightly. "Hey are you sick or something?" He asked, bringing his face close to hers to get a better look.

Mary backed up as he advanced toward her and felt her cheeks warm up significantly. It took her a moment to get over her initial shock before she noticed he was levitating off the ground. She stumbled backward but instead of hitting the ground she found her hands attaching themselves to a tree. "Are you alright?" Peter asked worriedly, his brow furrowed in concern. Mary's wide eyes looked up at him but instead of answering her she found herself astonished.

"Hello?" He asked once more waving a hand in front of her face. "You." She managed to spout out. He looked at her curiously. "Me." He replied unsure it was the correct response. Mary shook her head and stood up from the tree and hurriedly and quickly walked to the lamp post.

The boy looked at her suspiciously as she paced back and forth around the post. "You're really weird." He said with an admiring grin. Mary stopped her pacing and looked over at him with an incredulous look. "Then why are you smiling?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders and floated toward her, landing before her gently on the ground.

"So what's you're name?" He asked, still maintaining that child like glimmer in his vibrant green eyes. It was something Mary was beginning to like quite a lot. "M-Mary, my name is Mary-Lynn Soniford." She stuttered holding out her hand. The boy gave her an interested look before shaking her hand vigorously. "Nice to meet you Mary-Lynn Soniford, I'm Peter Pan. The King of all Neverland!" He said confidently, diving into the sky above with great exuberance and letting out a rooster cry.

"Neverland?" Mary asked quietly. Peter descended back to the ground and nodded with a grin that seemed to have a glow of it's own. "You look lost, were you left here?" He asked her. Mary felt her brow furrow slightly at such an outlandish comment. "No of course not, I came by myself and fell asleep in the grass and slept past the lock-out time." She said sheepishly keeping her eyes on the ground.

As if on cue, Peter instantly burst into laughter which was so loud she could hear it echoing through the vast empty space of the garden. "Stop laughing it's not funny!" She shouted at him crossing her arms in a defensive manner. Peter wiped the single tear out of his eye and shook his head. "Aw don't be a baby, I can't help it if I think something's funny." He said. Mary rolled her eyes and allowed a small smile to drape itself across her face.

"You really are Peter Pan..." She mumbled, practically breathless. He grinned, puffing out his chest pridefully.

"Sure am."

**And that ends the first chapter! I've already started to write the next chapter although I don't know when it'll be up by because I've been having computer issues but hopefully it won't take too long. Feed back is greatly appreciated so please review! ^^**


	2. Seeing is Believing

**A/N: Chapter two yay! I didn't really know what direction I wanted to go at this point in the story but here we go, enjoy! ^^**

I Don't Need Pixie Dust: A Peter Pan Fanfiction

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter Two: Seeing is Believing

"I can't believe this!" She said throwing her hands in the air. Mary was completely outside of her mind right now because there was no way she was locked in Kensington Garden in the middle of the night with Peter Pan, the object of her childhood whimsy himself. "A dream, a dream, this has to be a dream." She repeated to herself while she paced back and forth. The Neverland King watched her as if she had gone mad. Why was it so hard to believe that he was real?

He had gone through the same problem when he first met Wendy and then Jane, they both questioned his existence even when they were face to face and it made him angry. He had risked losing some of his youth just to come see them and they wouldn't even give him the benefit of the doubt. Peter had become annoyed with her constant babbling of doubt and uncertainty so he decided enough was enough. "Mary-Lynn Soniford, why don't you believe in me anymore?" He asked harshly with a scowl on his elfish features. Mary frowned slightly at his sudden change in mood.

"What do you mean?" She asked bewildered. He let himself float into the air and rest upon a tree branch above her and slumped into a pout, his arms crossed firmly against his chest. "I've seen you before ya know." He said, still not looking at her. Mary's eyes widened a fraction. "I do not remember this encounter." She mumbled quietly, as if it would offend him less.

He snorted. "Of course you don't you were only four," He said bitterly. "Even so you didn't doubt me then." He smiled a little. "You and the other children use to spend all afternoon looking for me in the bushes and the thickets and the trees." The smile suddenly left his face. "Then one day you stopped coming all together." He finished, jerking his head the other way, avoiding her eyes at all costs.

Mary felt like she was in quite a bind. She could not for the life of her remember what had stopped her from going to Kensington during that time. Her parents were still alive so it wasn't that. It was summer time so she had all the free time in the world in which she went to the garden everyday with her family and her friends. "Peter I don't know why I stopped coming, it was so long ago I can't remember. Please forgive me." She pleaded, a small frown ascending upon her bottom lip.

He looked down at her and rolled his eyes while letting out a simultaneous sigh. "Fine, but you have to make it up to me for forgetting about me for so long." He said gliding down from the tree to stand before her. For the first time since they had met Mary realized that Peter was much taller than her, as well as slightly older looking than what the stories had told her. "You've gotten, older." She murmured to herself. He grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms.

"Don't remind me, I've been spending to much time in this blasted world of yours." He muttered. Mary felt something click in her mind when he said this and then it all made sense to her. "You use to come her many days didn't you? Whether it was to visit Wendy or Jane or to help baby boys who had fallen out of their prams." He nodded hesitantly. "All those days combined must've all come together and made a year and that's why you got older. When all the days added together it aged you a whole year!" She explained with enthusiasm, proud that she had figured the whole thing out on her own. Peter's eyes widened at her conclusion.

"Mary, I need to leave now." He said suddenly. She felt her smile fall from her face as he said this and nodded lazily. "I understand, it would be bad if you aged anymore." Peter grinned and lifted her chin of to meet her eyes. "Mary-Lynn, would you like to come to Neverland with me?" He asked, sounding as if he could barely contain his excitement. Mary's heart felt as if it were going to leap out of her chest.

"T-tonight?" She croaked. He released her and nodded, slightly suspicious of her fear stricken expression. It's not that Mary was afraid of going with Peter, quite the opposite in fact. She had dreamed of this opportunity when she was little and now here it was, materializing itself in front of her and within her grasp at last. There was just one problem, her grandparents.

She couldn't just leave them with out warning or even so much as a goodbye. What to do...what to do indeed. "Peter," She began. He perked up at the sound of her voice and gave her all his attention as she spoke. "I would very much like to go with you," Before she could even finish Peter had burst into the air with excitement.

He looped around the tree and stood at the top, crowing out to the emptiness of the garden. "Fantastic, let's go!" He said as he flew to her side. "Peter wait!" She interjected before he tried to take off again. "I must tell my grandparents, I cannot leave them in the dark like this." Peter frowned at the obstacle and nodded unwillingly. "Alright fine, I know the way." He breathed out exasperatedly.

Mary raised a brow at him and eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know the way to my home?" She asked. Peter's eyes widened and a light flush crept over his cheeks. "I-its's not important." He said hastily pushing her toward the exit of the garden. "You will tell me right now or I'm not moving an inch!" She rebelled crossing her arms and sitting on the ground.

Peter groaned at her stubbornness before giving into her demands. "I'll tell you when we get to Neverland, can we please just go now!" He urged pulling her up without much effort. Mary blinked at the sudden display of his strength. It would make sense for him to build _some _muscle considering all the fighting and wrestling and escaping he had done over the past hundreds of years according to the stories she had been told. "How am I suppose to keep up with you? I can't fly." She said looking down at her grounded feet.

Then it hit her. "Hey where's Tinkerbell?" She asked eyeing him closely for his answer. Peter scratched his head nervously before he replied. "I left her at home before I came here." Mary looked at him curiously. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

He peered down at the ground before he mumbled a response. "Because I was gonna come find you today." Mary's face turned a dark crimson as she looked down at her black leather boots which left him to have only the top of her head to look at. "W-why would you do that? H-how would you even know for sure that you would find me?" She stammered nervously. "I just wanted to try is all." He said with a sheepish smile. Mary let herself smile as well and a warm wave of importance washed over her.

Did she really mean that much to him? She shook it off and quickly paced toward the tall looming gates of the garden and let out a preparation sigh before she started to scale them. Mary let out a small grunt as she pulled herself further up the height of the gates. "What are you doing?" Peter asked as he effortlessly floated beside her. She gripped the metal a few inches above her and hoisted up some more before she answered him.

"What's it look like? I'm climbing, just wait for me on the other side." She said through clenched teeth of determination. Peter scoffed at her and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just let me carry you there? It'd be a lot faster." Mary pulled herself up to the top and let out a heavy sigh of relief while wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Because I don't need you coddling me." She mumbled with irritation furrowing her brow. Peter smirked at her and let himself float to the bottom of the gate with ease and looked up at her cheekily.

Mary scowled at him and took in a breath before she began to ascend down the towering gate. She was about eight feet to the ground when she tried to gingerly set her foot on the surface of the next metal link but instead slipped in her footing and felt herself plunge backwards. She gasped deeply and felt her heart beat erratically, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the ground to crash into her small form. But it never did. Mary's eyes shot open when her back met the embrace of a soft surface instead of a concrete one.

Mary slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Peter's face, his brow furrowed in surprise. "Are you alright?" He asked. Mary nodded hesitantly and looked away from his face as a small blush crept onto her cheeks, hoping it was too dark for him to see it. "Just let me down already." She muttered embarrassingly looking of the the side. Peter scoffed at her and shook his head.

"No way this way is faster." He said with a wild grin as he took off into the air. Mary gripped his shirt tightly as the ground beneath them became more and more distant, her eyes racing back and forth. "Cut that out your pinching me!" Peter complained looking down at her with a distasteful look. "Shut up!" She hissed and slugged him in the shoulder. "I don't like heights." She murmured to herself and buried her face into his shirt.

Peter became a little stiff at the sudden movement and felt his stomach tingling a little as he took a light turn in the air and toward her house. He swallowed big before he pulled her closer toward his chest and slowed his glide down a little. "Don't worry Mary I won't let go I promise." He said with a light grin. Mary nodded and smiled gratefully and let her eyes slide shut and waited for them to get there. As the cool air brushed past them as they were in flight Mary began to think about Peter.

She didn't remember looking for him in Kensington when she was little but she knew she had believed in him. But as the years passed the magic faded year by year and she eventually held Peter as a nothing but a child's tale that kept a little twinkle of wonder in her eye. That was different now. Peter was real and he was whisking her away on the adventure of a lifetime. Some how though, she didn't have to see him to believe in him.

Somewhere in her heart, she knew he was still there. Waiting for her to rediscover the magic she needed to have to see him. And now that she could, for the first time in a long time, she felt like she truly believed. And she loved it.

**I know it was short but there's chapter 2. I promise chapter 3 will be MUCH longer, hope you liked it! ^^**


End file.
